Wireless networks typically support frame aggregation to increase throughput by sending two or more data frames in a single transmission without any inter-packet gaps. Every frame transmitted by a device typically includes overhead, for example, based on radio level headers, Media Access Control (MAC) frame fields, interframe spacing, and/or acknowledgment of transmitted frames. At certain data rates, this overhead consumes more bandwidth than the payload data frame. Frame aggregation thus groups several data frames into one large frame based on attributes of a wireless channel. Since management information is typically specified once per frame, the ratio of payload data to the total volume of data is higher, and allows for higher throughput. The wireless channel that is used for frame transmission is typically estimated at the beginning of a frame reception.